Small articles, such as jewelry, are commonly displayed for sale in retail stores on racks or in display cases where the articles are hung. A variety of different hangers and tags have been used that are secured to the article and have a means for attaching the article to the rack for display. Several of the criteria for designing these hangers relate to the cost of manufacturing the hangers and the cost of attaching them to the articles. Another important design consideration is that the hangers must be convenient for the merchant to display and they must be convenient for the customer to remove after purchase.
Hangers used for displaying large pieces of jewelry, such as bracelets, broaches and necklaces, must be designed so that the customer can easily view the jewelry and remove the hanger from the display rack. The hangers must also be designed so that the customer can easily remove the hanger to try on the jewelry. Because a customer may try on several pieces of jewelry before making a selection, the hangers must be designed so that they can be removed and then reinstalled on the rack by the customer numerous times without damaging either the jewelry or the hangers. Moreover, large pieces of jewelry require attachment devices that can accommodate their large size.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hanger for displaying large pieces of jewelry that can be easily removed and reinstalled in the display and that does not prevent the jewelry from being worn by a customer. There is also a need for a hanger for displaying jewelry that can be economically manufactured and easily and firmly secured to the jewelry.